Found
by Celbereth
Summary: AU. After a tumble and a bash to the head, Legolas is somehow transported to a distant land, where everything is foreign to him. Cora is a young widow and mother just trying to figure out her next move. Will he be able to help her move on and learn to live again? Will she help him adjust to this new world and help him find his way home...will he even want to go back home?
1. Lost

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction. It's an idea that has been rolling around my head for a while and I think I just need to get it off my chest. There will be some use of Sindarian, because it's awesome, and Italian, as the beginning of the story is based in Italy. I will provide translations next to the dialogue.**

**Being a new writer, I am open to any constructive criticism. This story doesn't have a beta and I do my best to re-read for errors. Let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything or Anyone in relation to the works of Tolkien or the city of Livorno does not belong to me. I am making no profit on this, it is just for fun.**

"_Hir vuin_!" (My lord)

"Ah! Captain Brannon… what news from the scouting trip?, inquired my noble father from his seat at the dining table. I watched the ranger with wary eyes, noting a slight tremor in his gait. I felt the news we were about the receive would not be pleasant.

"My King… My Prince, I fear we bring you not good tidings. A nest of spiders was found on the western border. They are large in number and are rapidly breeding. We await your orders, your Majesty."

My father turned his gaze to me. I could feel his eyes boring into my head. I kept my posture steady, knowing what must be done, "Brannon… prepare a team of you best hunters to accompany me. We leave in no more than half an hour."

The captain acknowledged my orders with a nod of his head and a stiff bow. He and I did not often agree with one another but his respect for the royal family of Mirkwood was ever present.

"Legolas, I do not need to express the danger you are putting yourself in. Do not forget who you are. It is quite unnecessary that you venture out with them," Thranduil berated softly.

I sighed, this was not the first time my father had expressed his displeasure at my participation as a member of the guard. He would much prefer that I spent my time at public hearings, dealing with the politics of ruling a kingdom. I could understand his worry. I am his only son and heir to his throne. It was not wrong of him to desire my safety, but at the age of 2,000 I could not ignore the prickle of annoyance at being treated as an elfling.

"_Adar… boe I 'waen… av- 'osto_. I am part of the guard and have trained for many years, " I pleaded for him to understand, our identical blue eyes locked as I transmitted my confidence. (Father... I must go...Do not be afraid.)

"_Ionneg_…," he started. His proud and aloof façade faded to show the face of my loving father. A face I had not the pleasure to witness very often since the passing of my dear _naneth_, "_Galu_, how long will you be gone?" (My son.../mother/...good luck)

" Not so long, two days at most. Our hunters are swift , _Adar_. We will eliminate this nest as quickly as we have the others," I stated proudly, fully confident in the strength of our warriors.

The king smiled slightly, one of the few in many decades, "_No dirweg, Legolas. Na lu e-govanned vin._" (Be careful...Until next we meet)

I could do nothing to hinder my expression of glee at my father's blessing. I embraced him swiftly before rushing to my chambers to prepare, having already wasted too much time on farewells.

* * *

We were half a day into our trek through the forest before we found them. It was impossible to miss the horrid webs that littered our once glittering woods. I silently signaled to Brannon to prepare the hunters for ambush, as I notched and arrow into my bow, relishing in its song as I pulled the string taut across my broad chest.

And thus it began, We launched our first volley upon the disgusting creatures, their shrieks of surprise and pain alerting the others to our attack. Into the fray we ran, battle cries up our lips. Soon the only sounds one could hear were the screams of the evil beasts and the singing of steel blades.

I ran to face one of my foes, ready to deliver its death when out of the corner of my eye I saw Brannon in a struggle surrounded by three spiders. I rushed to his aid, bow drawn I let loose an arrow on the one closest to me and watched as it found its home among the spider's many eyes piercing its brain. Death was instantaneous. I repeated this move in rapid succession with the other two. Brannon turned to me in gratitude, but quickly his expression iced over in fear and he screamed, "_Hir vuin! No dirweg!_" (My lord! Watch out!)

I spun around to face my enemy but in vain. In my race to aid my fellow guard I had drawn attention from my forgotten foe! I felt more so than heard the breath blown from my lungs as the beast pinned me down. Struggling to free my knife from my side, I mentally berated myself for being so foolish! My strain to break free from my enemy caused it and I to roll down the rocky terrain. I could feel the stones battering my body as I fought the beast. Finally I freed my arm and took a stab at the creature. It screamed at the sting of my knife and recoiled inward, as all arachnids do in death, as it perished. I reveled in my victory before hearing the collision of rock on bone. The last I remember seeing was a bright light before all turned to darkness and I saw no more.

**I know it's short, but it's just a taste to see what you think. Chapters will get progressively longer, should this turn out to not be a flop.**

**Please Review**

**Celbereth**

**** I made some mistakes in this chapter and so came back to fix them. ****


	2. and Found

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Thranduil's POV**

The stars rose in the evening sky. Its colors a beautiful marriage of orange and pink, slowly being devoured by the looming darkness of night. The moon showed itself proudly, claiming its territory as the sun's setting marked the last of yet another day. Two days had passed since Legolas lead the raid to the western border of my kingdom, which would one day be his. For two days, I carried this heavy weight in my heart, though its source remained hidden. Call it a father's intuition, but ever since the captain had come to the great hall bearing ill news, I felt a pit of worry grow in my belly. It was as if I knew nothing good would come of this excursion.

Yet when Legolas pleaded with me to put aside my fear, I did without question. How could I deny him anything? He is my son, the one thing that had kept me from fading after the horrid loss of my mate. Even now I could remember her beautiful face, one that Legolas at times so resembled. His inquisitive expression, so identical to hers, that it caused me wrenching pain for many a year before I had learned to come to terms with her passing. Now for some unknown reason, I felt the same boding fear as when I watched my wife leave the palace gates for the last time.

I sat down on my chaise in my royal chambers reminiscing on the day I found out we were expecting our own elfling. She had been feeling strange for some days and I, being the serious one in our relationship, immediately assumed the worst, that some evil power had begun to take her. After insisting she be visited by the best healer in all of the Greenwood, we sat on this very same chaise, with joy overflowing our hearts.

"Thranduil," she whispered in my ear, "there was no need to call for the healer, you know."

I still remember how I gaped at her like some foolish peasant after she told me sporting a proud grin on her regal face, "I've known for a week already, _meleth nin (my love)."_

The little vixen had been torturing me on purpose! I smiled at the memory, thinking of where Legolas had inherited his mirth. It was definitely not from me. No, my son was a spitting image of myself, the same flaxen hair, ice blue eyes and strong presence. And still as times, I could not help knowing how much of his mother I saw in him. His smile, his laugh, his curious expression, all of them gifted to him by her, but most importantly his gentle heart. My son could be fiercely proud and the most lethal of opponents on the battle field, skilled in both blades and a bow, but his soul was kind an affectionate. I knew he would make some _elleth_ very happy one day.

I was ripped from my reverie by the light rapping on the outer door of my chambers. I rose to my full height, preparing to receive any news with regal dignity, "Enter."

In came the very same captain who had dragged my son from his royal seat. His face wore an expression of grim sadness. All at once I felt my stomach drop.

"_Hir vuin_, we have eliminated the nest, down to its very source. All of the creatures are dead."

"Very good, Captain Brannon, _agroreg vae (You've done well)_. However I had hoped to receive this news from my son. Where is Prince Legolas?"

As I feared, I watched the captain's face fall, his head bowing in defeat, "_Goheno nin(Forgive me)_, My King, I must express my guilt in this travesty. The Prince had been defending me from many beasts before his topple down the hills. He was taken unawares by one of our foes, he is lost. We have searched everywhere but there is no sign of him. We found only one of his knives. It was embedded in the body of the his last kill."

With his head still bowed, the captain kneeled before me as he held out the last thing my son had probably touched before his strange disappearance. I took it, gripping the blade, embracing its bite to fight the grief from overtaking me,

**Cora's POV**

For being the end of November, I couldn't believe was a beautiful day it was. With the warm winter sun high in the sky and not a single cloud in sight, I could not sit in the house for a second longer. Funny how my husband use to badger me about getting out more instead of just spending my days wrapped up in my books. If only he could see me now, marking 3 months of my 'a walk every day' regiment, and not only that but jogging of all things! I stopped for a brief moment to admire the Tyrrhenian sea, its calm waves soothing any grief that memories of my lost loved one brought on, wondering why I am still here. I had no ties to Italy anymore, not that I had any back home either. I was startled from my reverie by a small gurgling sound and thought, 'Oh wait…there's my tie to this place.'

I looked down upon the smiling face of my one and a half year old son, his blue eyes and unruly red hair enamoring me more every day. My lips quirked into a one-sided smile as I was reminded of how similarly he resembled my husband, the father he never had the chance to meet and never would. Before I could allow the tears to start welling up in my eyes, I reached down to my baby boy, pulling him out of the stroller and turned him out towards the sea. He giggled at a pair a dogs playing on the beach below us, "_Cane!_"

"Yes, Alistair, doggies. Can you say 'dog'?" , I whispered into his little ear.

"Man!", he loudly cried.

" No, sweetheart, dog. Those are dogs.", I laughed at his antics, but being only one, his vocabulary wasn't quite there yet. It didn't help that his recently deceased grandmother only spoke to him in Italian. God bless her soul.

I felt him start to wiggle in my arms as he jabbed his chubby little finger in the other direction, "_No, Mamma!_ Man!"

I turned to the direction he was indicating, and indeed there was a pair of legs in funny looking boots peeking out of the bushes. How did I not see them before, I had just walked right by there. I calmly tucked Alistair into his stroller and cautiously moved towards the unmoving body. I found myself studying the man in front of me from the boots up, taking in his… BREECHES?! Who wore those anymore? The sight got even stranger as I moved up to his TUNIC! The man appeared to be unconscious and I was not about to start digging in his pockets (or lack thereof) for some identification. After ensuring Al was alright in his seat, I kneeled down next to the stranger's head and listened for any signs of breathing, remembering my life-guard training. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the soft puff of air on my cheek and saw the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Funny Man!", I turned to the sight of my son giggling, "_con cappelli come Mamma!_" _(hair like Mommy)_

Once again I looked down at the unmoving person to see that he did have flowing blonde hair with thin braids on the side of his head. It wasn't fair, his hair was almost longer than mine and definitely more radiant. However what got me the most were his ears. They were pointed! I could not tear myself away from studying the being in front of me now. His face was quite striking, complete with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and aristocratic looking eyebrows. While his face was the epitome of beauty, his body screamed male. His shoulders were broad, his arms appeared muscular and seemed rather strong, not like a body builder strong but that of a swimmer. Where his shoulders and chest were broad, his hips tapered slimly leading onto long, lithe legs…wait, was he wearing body armor?

I don't know how long I sat there studying him before I realized he probably needed medical attention. I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance, giving them all the necessary information and not before long I heard the sirens blaring. Alistair clapped his hands together in joy at the sound. The boy, like his '_Babbo (Daddy)_', was quite fond of motor vehicles.

Soon I was approached by a paramedic, "_Salve Signora, cos'è successo?_"_ (Good day, Ma'am. What happened?)_

I explained that I had found him and knew of no ID nor of how he received his injuries. The man regarded the unconscious figure strangely before asking me, "_Le dispiace di accompagnarlo all'ospedale?_" _(Would you mind coming with him to the hospital?)_

"_Certo!"(of course)_, my response was immediate, somehow feeling responsible for what was to become of this beautiful man. I waited for them to test his vitals and load him into the ambulance before I hopped on in the front with Al in my lap, his ecstatic peals of laughter grounding me to reality.

"_Signora McKanny?"_

I looked up to see a nurse before me, 'He must be alright, since her face showed no signs of dour news.' I turned my gaze to my friend, Elisa, who I had called in anticipation of things getting out of hand here at the hospital or in case my son needed to go home for his afternoon nap, "_Lisa, ti dispiace a portare Alistair a casa tua per un po'?_" _(Lisa, would you mind taking Alistair to you place for a while?)_

Her eyes lit up, wrapping my baby in her arms, she nodded. I knew her and her husband had been trying for a child for some time now and she always offered to babysit in preparation of her own bundle of joy. I watched them walk out of the hospital before turning my attention back to the nurse, "_Come sta?"(How is he?)_

She explained that his vitals were stable and he only appeared to have a slight concussion, "_Vogliamo fare un po' di esami per sicurezza."(We want to do some more tests just to be sure)_

I nodded my head in agreement, "_Posso vederlo?_" _(Can I see him?)_

The nurse seemed to be deciding against allowing me in but in the end she admitted me to the patient ward. She led me into a sterile white room, where the only color in there was represented by the clothes I had found him in. Forest green and brown stood out against the light grey chair next to his hospital bed. I took in his appearance, everything seemed in order aside from the slight bruise on his left temple. He must have had it for days as it was a yellowish tinge as if it were already healing. He looked to be sleeping peacefully so I sat down in the chair before him and prepared to wait. For how long, I did not know.

**Legolas' POV**

_Beep… Beep…Beep…_

What a bothersome sound? Slowly I could feel my senses returning to me. My nose burned with the strong smell of sterility, 'I must be in the House of Healing,' I thought. I tried to open my eyes and was blinded by a bright light. I quickly squeezed them shut to cut out the light before attempting to adapt my eye to opening again. I fluttered the lids slowly turning my head to the side, hoping to find some reprieve in a darker spot. Soon my sight adjusted and I took in the overall brightness of the room. It was all white, definitely not the calming grays and blues of the House of Healing.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

There was that confounded noise again… but from where was it coming? I started to twist my body to find the source when I heard movement to my right. My neck snapped towards the sounds and before me was woman! We both froze, appraising each other. She was quite tall for a human female, with pale skin, like marble. She had curly auburn hair down to her biceps, all assuming she did not seem dangerous. I looked up to her face and was startled by the large green eyes, like jewels, staring back at me.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" , the woman inquired. 'Ah! She speaks the common tongue, at least I can communicate with her," he thought, 'even if her accent is quite strange.' He couldn't help but wonder from where she hailed.

"Who are you…where am I?", I asked, as I just now noticing the strange beeping monster behind her as realized I was no longer in the Greenwood.

"You're in the hospital of Livorno. My name's Cora."

'Livorno? Where in Middle-Earth is Livorno?' I wondered, 'And how did I get here?'

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"What is that bothersome monster?", I cried, becoming rather perturbed by its incessant beeping.

Cora raised her perfectly arch eyebrow at me, "That machine is what tells us you are still among the living. It's measuring your heartbeat."

I looked again at the machine dubiously. A machine to measure heartbeats? I now realized I was not even in Middle Earth, let alone in my woods . No such things existed in any realm of Elves, Men or Dwarves, I must have travelled to some distant land but how?

"_Ah! È sveglio! __Come si sente, signore?" (Ah! He's awake! How do you feel, Sir?)_

My head whipped around at the presence of another woman, this one was short with cropped black hair, like that of a boy and tanned skin, similar to those from the South, dressed in a strange bright green cloth. I had never seen a woman dressed in such a manner before.

" I apologize, my lady. I do not understand, " I tried to place her tongue, it was most certainly not the one used by most common men. How could I communicate with Cora and not this woman?

"_Mi scusi, Infermiera, ma mi sa che lui non parla l'italiano. Però capisce l'inglese. Posso tradurre per lui."_ (Excuse me, nurse, but I don't think he speaks Italian thug he understands English. I can translate.)

For the third time today my neck snapped in the other direction. I could already feel the muscles there getting sore, most likely due to the injury but these constant surprises would not help either. I felt as though there would be many more to come as well. 'She speaks both tongues!', I marveled, "What did she ask of me?"

"She wants to know how you feel and if you think you can walk."

"I have had worse in my years of service, I can manage," I felt my pride puff up at the idea that this woman assumed me weak.

She once again lifted that infernal eyebrow at me and sighed, "Alright…" before returning to the healer and speaking to her in their own tongue. The healer came to my bedside and put her steady hand on my left arm. She looked into my eyes and said something I could not understand before pulling on a tube that I had noticed was embedded in my arm. I winced at the twinge of pain, "What was that?"

"That was some fluid to rehydrate you. When you came in you were in need of fluids, but you don't need it anymore. Come on, I'll help you get out of bed, " Cora said softly as if speaking to a child.

"I can manage," I repeated, my voice tight. I was no elfling and had not been for many years and I certainly did not need a woman's help.

Cora held up her hands in defeat, "Well go on then,…um…"

I lifted myself into a sitting position with my bare feet hanging over the edge of the bed, 'When had they removed my clothing?'. My head felt slightly heavy, but I was an elf, our bodies healed quickly from injury. I stood to my full height, my feet touching the cold tile floor before introducing myself, "Legolas Thrandullion of the Greenwood."

I half expected her to raise her eyebrow again but her expression seemed perplexed, "Okay, Legolas, you're clothes are hanging over the chair. You can get dressed and I'll go sign your discharge papers. Then you're free to go."

"Go? Go where, my lady?", I inquired having no clue as to where here was and how to get back home from this place.

Cora turned back to me, her face showing the internal battle she was probably fighting over whether or not to house a complete stranger, "You have no where you can go?" , she closed her eyes tightly for a split second, her head in her left hand. I was afraid, she would abandon me here, so much for my proud façade. She let out a long sigh before answering, "Alright, you can come with me and we'll figure something out."

"Thank you, my lady. It is quite generous of you."

She nodded in acknowledgement and left me the privacy to dress myself.

**Cora's POV**

'What was I thinking? Inviting some stranger into my house? Good thing the guest room is on the other side of the house, ' I mentally hit myself for being such a softy. I had not invited anyone, let alone a man, to stay in my home since losing my husband, either out of sadness or precaution, I didn't know.

I looked up at the man next to me as we walked out of the hospital, wondering how I would explain this to my friend and neighbor, Elisa. Hopefully she won't care. If anything I could just say, he was renting the room until he found a place to stay. Good thing my son would be too little to question our temporary house guest.

I pulled my keys out of my purse, thanking Elisa for bringing my car to the hospital. This guy didn't seem like the type to adjust well to taking the bus, after his episode with the heart monitor. I stopped before my jeep and clicked the open button, satisfied with the opening beep of the vehicle. I mechanically walked to the driver's side, throwing my bag in the rear. I looked up, having completely forgotten about my "guest", to find him standing stock still staring at my car as if it were about to attack him. His posture rigid, ready to just into action a one slight move, his eyes glared at the vehicle warily, "What is this creature?"

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline crossing my arms over my chest, "Creature? It's a car. It's how we're getting to my home."

"You mean you have no horse? " ,he asked, his voice a bit shaken at the prospect of getting into the automobile.

My attitude softened as I thought of how new al of this was to him. Maybe he had really hit his head and had amnesia or something. I came back over to his side, staying calm for his benefit before softly stating, "This is my noble steed and it's completely safe. Here," I assured him as I opened the passenger side of the car, "climb in."

He eyed it suspiciously before melting out of his rigid stance taking a few steps forward and peering into the carriage, "If my lady assures me that it is safe, then I must trust her. After all, she did rescue me. "

'After all that macho-man show in the hospital, he can admit to me saving him? Man, someone's fickle,' I chuckled to myself. I patiently watched as he moved to sit in the seat, waiting until he was comfortable to reach for the seatbelt. His eyes questioned what I was doing but he didn't vocalize it, as I stretched over his legs. I couldn't help but notice how firm they were and wondered what exactly this guy did to keep in such great shape. Clicked the belt into place, I looked up at him with what I hoped was a reassuring smile, only then noticing our proximity. We were nose to nose. It seemed he noticed as well as his breathing stilled. He whispered softly, " Are these restraints absolutely necessary?"

I couldn't answer, not with him so closed. I had internally shivered at the sound of his voice. It was smooth like the richest chocolate and his speech was always so eloquent. Having been an English teacher for years, there was nothing more appealing than a beautiful speaker. It did something to me, made me feel something I had not felt in a long time…longing. I gulped.

Panicking, I quickly disengaged from my position and closed the door, purposely walking around the back of the car to calm myself out of his sight. Before moving to my place on the driver's side, I took ten deep breaths allowing the city air and familiar sounds of traffic to eradicate any feelings of desire that had arisen from the encounter. After feeling sufficiently calm, I got in, turned the key and started the engine. This caused my "guest" to just in his seat, who threw me a playful glare as I chuckled at his dispense. Finding my own seatbelt, I made a show of putting mine on before saying, "Yes, it's the law."


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

_**Hello again everyone! I hope you have enjoyed what you've read so far! I have yet to receive any reviews but I hope that will soon change. I would however like to take a moment and that those who have added my story among their favorites: Gryps, Grim Assassin Sherlock101, 4gardiean, fleuret, blackunicorne and XxZarahxX. You all have inspired me to keep on writing! Thank you and please enjoy this nice long chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

**Chapter**** 3- Not in Kansas Anymore**

**Legolas' POV**

Metal horses, overly large buildings taller than even the great trees of the Greenwood, wide roads, the breadth wider than that of most rivers. Those are only but a taste of the things I've seen since my departure from the "hospital". Cora was silent from her place in this thundering carriage, probably due to the concentration required to maneuver the chaos of this city. '_Livorno…it seems a very sunny place'. _ I noted it was quite warm during our short stroll to the "car". I wondered if it was always this way. I would have like to ask her but I fear if I tried to strike a conversation, she would most definitely lose her concentration. I had already received one blow to the head today, I could live without another.

In silence, I studied my rescuer. I had to admit she was quite attractive for a human. Her figure was slim yet showed the curves of being fully mature. If I had to guess, I would say she had reached her 25th year at least. As if she could sense my stare, she glanced toward me, throwing me a quick one sided grin. I caught her eye for a moment and was puzzled by the sensation of deep sadness in those emerald eyes. How could such a beautiful creature be so sad? I mentally kicked myself, remembering the weight of the same sadness that I suffered at the loss of my own mother and the grief of my father that followed. Not wanting to appear intrusive, I turned my head to consider my surroundings and noticed that there were more seats in the rear of the carriage, '_How many people can this contraption carry_?'. On the rear seat, I found a small apparatus, similar to another small seat complete with buckles, '_How strange…does she transport hobbits in this carriage?_' I decided to add it to the list of things to ask when we had reached secure ground once more.

Soon the sights of a busy city faded into what I could assume to be a rural area of the town. Here I began to see trees and even green lands, making me feel at home for the first time since my awakening. Some areas of grass and tree houses similar to variously sized talons, which seemed very popular with children and their families. Going deeper into the trees, we turned off the main road to the right. A dirt path lined with cone like trees led into a large glade. In the middle of the glade, was a large, beige edifice. I awaited for a signal to dismount as Cora looked ahead appearing to be lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she turned to me and with a click, released herself and me from the restraints (for which I was now most glad), "We're here."

She turned the key and just like that the roaring of the metal horse ceased before opening her door, to which I followed her cue. The building itself appeared humble, surrounded by the trees and filled with flowers and various plants. The plants themselves were quite different from the ones I was used to seeing, obviously indigenous to a warmer climate. I had heard of such vegetation in the Southern lands of Middle-Earth, yet never had the pleasure to see them myself. I felt a wave of melancholy wash over me, thinking on my long lived desire to see the realms beyond my own, now beyond my reach.

"Mamma!"

My head turned to sight of a very small child, wobbling over towards us down the front path of the building, his gaze fixed on Cora with a smile only for her. I looked to my companion watching her face light up for the first time since our meeting.

"There's my baby boy!" , She said with pride, wrapping the little one up in her arms when he finally reached her, "Look at you, running around, you rascal!"

As she placed a soft kiss on his little cheek, the boy fixed his gaze on me. His eyes a piercing blue contrasting the bright red of his curls. I couldn't help but smile at the reunion of mother and child, as well as feel a bit envious, having lost my own mother when I was but an elfling.

"Funny man!", the boy giggle, jabbing his finger in my direction. My eyes widened at the acclamation, I'm sure I did look quite funny to him.

"Alistair! That's not very nice!", she reprimanded with a stern look at the boy's outburst before turning to me, her face blushing a pretty shade of pink, "I'm sorry, Legolas. Neither his vocabulary nor his manners are quite developed yet. This is my son, Alistair."

"It's quite alright, my lady. He's but an infant," I pleaded softly with a smile, extending my hand to the boy, "Alistair? What a strong name for a growing boy! I'm Legolas, my little friend, but you may call me funny el- man."

I admonished myself for almost slipping in my true nature. From what I could gather, there were only men residing in this city. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, not quite trusting their reaction.

"_Cora! __Mi è scappato, scusami!"(Cora! __He escaped from me, I'm sorry!)_, called the voice of yet another woman, jogging down the path leading from the house. She was tall with long brown hair, falling in waves and brown eyes. Her tanned skin deeply contrasted with that of Cora's and Alistair's porcelain hue. I thought it was safe to assume they were not related.

"Is that true, Alistair? Did you run away from Zia Lisa?", Cora asked her son with a keen eye fixed on him.

I watched as the child solemnly avoided his mother's stare before giving a small nod. I gave a small grin at the prospect of a playful young boy in my temporary home. This would keep things most interesting.

"Say you're sorry, Alistair Rossi." Her tone was soft but firm. Even I, a mature elf of 2,000, wanted to apologize for any trouble I had caused.

"Sorry," the child whimpered, an apologetic pout directed at the dark haired woman.

"_Eh, eh. Va tutto bene, piccino mio. Vieni! Facciamo la merenda per mamma e nostro nuovo amico!" __(It's okay, my little one. Come! Let's make a snack for Mamma and our new friend!)_, the new woman, Elisa, delicately pried the child from his mother and walked with him back towards the house.

Cora and I stood there silently for a moment looking at our surroundings, neither of us knowing how to break the silence.

"I'm sure you're hungry. Come on, let's head inside," she offered. I did not bother to tell her that elves did not need nourishment as often as humans. As a betrayal, I felt and heard the verbal stirrings in my stomach and wondered when the last time I had broken fast was. Cora grinned at the confirmation emitted by my stomach and gestured for me to follow her up the path leading to the house.

As we drew closer, I realized that the edifice was actually made up of two homes attached by one wall. Cora pulled on the door to the left side and held it open for me to follow her in. Immediately, I took in the front room, a small entrance area with a set of stone stairs to the right, leading to the upper level. To my left, there was a large sitting area, with comfortable looking divans and wooden shelves filled with books, ceramic pottery and other various small objects. Hanging above the fireplace was a black box. I was unsure of its purpose but assumed I would learn sooner or later. Cora started down the corridor in front of us and so I followed. On the walls I found strange paintings of assorted shape and sizes, almost all of which depicted baby Alistair in different stages of growth. Beginning with an image of a new born babe in the arms of his proud mother and leading into a seemingly recent picture of the boy before what must have been a cake, the cream smeared over his hands and face. There were also some images of Cora herself performing various activities. Near the end of the corridor my eyes came upon a portrait of a young man, about Cora's age if not a bit older, with dark hair and the same piercing blue eyes as the small child I had just met. This had to be Alistair's father. I felt a presence next to me and looked down to see Cora gazing longingly at the same picture.

"Pardon my blunt inquiry, my lady, but is this Alistair's father?", I asked.

Her face clouded over in sadness, while her lips forced a small smile. Her voice was almost inaudible as she whispered, "Yes, that's his father. He looks just like him, doesn't he?"

" I agree, my lady."

Her gaze turned me to, the one sided grin still marking her face, "You know, Legolas, you don't need to be so formal with me. Cora will suffice, none of that m'lady nonsense."

I tried to hide my surprise at her forwardness , realizing that again I had found myself in a different world and would need to adjust to their customs, " As you wish, my La-…Cora."

I took a moment to study my host only now recognizing how tall she was for a human. Under most circumstances I towered over the men of diverse realms, elves being a naturally tall race. This woman, however, reached my shoulders, I could not help but wonder if her son would surpass even her height when he came of age. She continued to flash that one-sided grin that was proving to be her trademark, before indicating that I should follow her. She lead me further down the hall into what I imagined to be the kitchens, my only clue being the table and chairs assembled before a glass door leading out to a large rear garden. The rest of the room was foreign to me. Not that I spent much time in palace kitchens but where was the cook fire? I had noticed the fireplace in the sitting room, was that where the people of these lands prepared their meals? The cabinets were plenty and looked to be made from a dark wood as that of a cherry tree and were topped with a beautifully speckled stone surface that would have made even a dwarf envious. Then there were some metal apparatuses to which I could not guess their purpose. All together the room seemed quite light and open due to the glass door and a large window above was what I could imagine to be a wash basin.

Cora must have noticed my inspection for she cleared her throat rather loudly, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll make you something."

"_No, cara!_ You must be exhausted, " said Elisa, situated in front of a self-rotating bowl. _'What magic was this?'_ Her accent was heavy, as if she did not speak this tongue regularly, " I will make some fresh pasta. You like, LeGOlaz?"

I smiled at the mispronunciation of my name, another thing I should become accustomed to. I had no idea as to what this pasta was, but was not about the refuse her offer, " I would be glad to try it, my lady."

The woman gave an exaggerated sigh, "_Che cavaliere! __Cora, tienetelo stretto, bella. Non lo fa' scappare!" __(What a gentle man! Cora, hold onto this one! Don't let him escape!)_

I was once again lost in translation, but the light tinge of rose on Cora's cheeks made me question asking for clarification. She shook her head at her friend, before going about preparing the table. I noted that she moved with a grace unlike any human I had ever met, her steps silent on the cold tile floor. I turned my gaze out towards the garden beyond the glass doors, admiring the beautiful exotic plants, while I awaited my first meal in this new land.

**Cora's POV**

I watched as this stranger moved to stand before my French doors to look out upon my garden, before sidling up to my friend under the pretense of helping her stir the _pesto_ sauce. Slyly I sneaked a glance at my guest before whispering to my friend in Italian, " Lisa, don't get any ideas. This is a temporary situation."

She scoffed at me as she expertly rolled the pasta between her fingers, " Please, _cara_, you can't tell me he is not beautiful."

I glanced back at the object of our conversation. I did have to admit he was very handsome. His body was long and lithe yet I could sense just how strong he was. His angular jaw and aristocratic features drew me back to the incident in the car. I shook the images from my mind, "I'll concede that he is very attractive, but that doesn't change anything. He will stay for a few days and then be on his way. It's as simple as that."

"Cora, my dear, you must move on. It has been almost two years now! I know your heart still longs for Marco but that doesn't mean you have to stop living."

I let out an exasperated sigh. This was not the first time Elisa had tried to convince me to rejoin the dating pool, with the excuse that I wasn't getting any younger. At the young age of twenty four, I knew I was not old by any standards, but the death of my husband and the birth of my son had aged me mentally and spiritually, "Lisa, I've already told you. I'm not ready, besides… Alistair needs me now. He's too young for me to even consider beginning a dalliance with another man."

"Alright, darling," her eyes rolled as she stuck out her wooden spoon at me, "Stick to your excuses, but if you don't jump on that train of sexy stuff, I may have to consider it!"

I laughed at her jokes, "But Lisa! What would Francesco think?!"

Her only response was to wink at me, a sly grin stretching across her face. We finished preparing the pasta and she left me to plate as she went to usher my guest into a chair, "Legolaz, sit down! _Mangia!_"

The man looked uncomfortable at the pushy manners of my friend. I fought back a chuckle at Legolas' first encounter with Italian culture. He sent me a pleading glace, silently asking for help. I shook my head at him thinking, '_Rule number 1: When dealing with Italian women, always do as they say!'_

Even I cringed at the way she shoved him into his chair before sweetly saying, "_Eccoci! (Here we are!)_ You're hungry, no? Come, would you like some wine?"

I set his plate before him and watched his eyes light up at the prospect of wine, "Yes, please."

"I'll get it. Lisa, would you mind checking up on Al? He's been awfully quiet," I suggested, taking advantage of the opportunity to ask Legolas the one question I had been dying to ask since we met.

Lisa went down the hall in search of my son while I poured a glass for myself as well and then carried the goblets to the table setting one in front of the man. I sat down across from him, smiling at his observation of the obviously foreign food before braving a bite.

"Mmmh," Once again I felt that minor twinge of desire as he moaned quietly in satisfaction before taking a sip from his glass of _Vermentino_ white, which elicited yet another of those gratified groans, "This is delectable, Cora! I have never tasted anything like it. The wine is also quite pleasing, not as strong as I'm used to but light and crisp."

"So you appreciate wine? I guess we have something is common then," I smiled, " You'll have to tell Lisa about the pasta. She will be very happy to hear that you like it."

We sat quietly, me sipping my wine, him daintily devouring his meal. I wondered how long it had been since he had last eaten, which brought me to my last question, "Legolas, I don't mean to be blunt but do you know how or when you got here? I mean, it's obvious to me that you're not from here. Your clothes, your speech, your…ears are quite the giveaway. I don't mean to butt into your business but maybe if I can understand what happened. I could help you in some way."

A fleeting look of alarm flashed across his face at my direct inquiry and observations. He stared into the remnants of his glass before answering, " If I may be honest with you, Cora, I truly do not know how I came to be here. However I fear to share with you my last memories before arriving here. I promise you, I will be as sincere as I am comfortable with for now."

Clearly he was afraid of revealing something to me, but if I was going to keep this stranger under my roof then I wanted to at least ensure he was no threat to my family, "I understand. If you don't feel comfortable sharing certain things with me, then I won't pry. I know that I'm just as much of a stranger to you as you are to me. However I will greatly appreciate your honesty, if and when you are ready to talk about your past."

" Thank you, Cora. The last thing I remember was that I was… walking in the forest of my homeland when I… tripped and fell down a rather steep hill before hitting my head," he confessed, although I knew he was keeping some details from me, I remembered my promise, " I fear my home is very far from here, I would not know where to begin looking."

I swirled my wine glass three times before finishing the last sip, "If you're finished eating, come with me. I might have something that could help you."

He slid out of his seat and followed me back down the hallway and up the stairs. I led him into my study, a dark room with bookshelves lining two of the four walls. A small window and two small lamps were the only source of light in the room. My husband used to hate coming in here, calling it my cave, but I felt at home in the coziness of the dark. It always helped me fall into my work better. I switched on the lamps before turning to my non-fiction section and pulled down the atlas. Laying it on top of the disorganized desk, covered in case files and research, I motioned for Legolas to join me at the desk before positioning the light over the book. He came to stand next to me, so close that I could feel the warmth emanating from him. I turned the pages to a map of the world.

"This is where we are, Italy," I told him as I indicated to the boot like landform, "Take a look, do you see anything familiar?"

He studied the map, his hands coming to trace the different continents as he looked closely at each one before moving onto the next. He took his time but he didn't seem to find what he was seeking. As he finished his search at Australia, I watched his shoulders slump weakly and heard his almost inaudible sigh, "This is a map of your world, my lady. It is as I feared…I am very far from home indeed."

I felt sympathy run through me at his obvious disappointment. His downtrodden expression made me want to comfort him. I put my hand on his arm before moving the book out of his sight.

"Hey," I whispered, "Don't look so blue, you're in luck. I'm an anthropologist. My work is research and I have access to a lot of information. We'll keep looking and until we find a way to get you back home, you can stay here."

He smiled half-heartedly before looking into my eyes, " I cannot put into words my gratitude , Cora, for your hospitality and help. However, it would not be fair for me to take advantage. I will not be a bother to your family, I'm sure your husband will not be comfortable with my presence."

"Don't worry about that," I told him, knowing I should tell him that my husband would not be an issue but couldn't bring myself to say the words. Ignoring that fact, I tried to console his worries as best as I could, "If you're worried about living off of me then I'm sure we can find some use for you. But for now let's get you settled. I'm sure you're tired and need a shower and some new clothes. Come on."

I switched off the lights in the study and went down the hall to the guest room, "Well, I hope it's to your liking. Let's see if we can find you some clothes. You look like you could fit in some of my husband's old things. I'll dig up some of his house clothes. Would you like a shower? The bathroom is just down the hall."

He looked about to object at the offer of clothing, but I cut him off, "I'm sure you don't wear body armor in your own home all the time. I would not have you do so here."

His fight deflated, he gave me a smile, "Alright, Cora. Yes, a bath would be most pleasant."

I grinned approvingly and showed him to the bathroom. I pulled out a towel and some soaps for him to use. When I turned back to him, he seemed to be looking for something in particular, "Where is your bath, my lady?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't have a bath, only a shower. Have you ever used one?"

His puzzled expression told me no, so I showed him how to use the knobs and left him to it. I wondered whether my bathroom would survive the encounter but sighed in relief when I heard the sound of water running smoothly before moving to the closet in the guest room.

After Marco died, I donated most of his clothes to the local church. However, the shirts and pants he wore all the time, I could not bear to part with so I had hidden them away here in the guest bedroom. For once, my grief had proved useful. I took out what I thought Legolas might need before laying them on the bed. After inspecting my choices, I turned to leave the room and ran right into something hard. I jumped at the feel of hands on my waist as I faltered and looked right into the muscular planes of Legolas' bare chest. '_Oh God_,'

Legolas cleared his throat and I looked up into his deep blue eyes once again finding myself nose to nose with this beautiful creature. My cheeks heated up and I'm sure they were blushing horribly as I realized my hands had landed right on his hard abs. I removed them quickly as if I had been burned and stepped back.

"I apologize for my state of undress, Cora, but I have a slight problem with your "shower". The water will not cease to fall."

I was broken from my embarrassment and side stepped him to reach the door making sure to put some distance between us, "Don't worry about it, there are some clothes on the bed for you. I'll take care of the shower."

I closed the door behind me as calmly as possible before rushing into the bath room and shut off the water. I slid down the glass doors and sat on the cool tile floor and tried to calm my heart that was threatening to beat out of my chest. Taking deep breaths and counting to ten before letting them out I thought, _'Man… this is going to be tough.'_


	4. Dreams and Meetings

_**Hello again, everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had my ideas all over the place and just needed to get them to cooperate. Anyway, it's nice and long, and I hope you all enjoy it. Once again, thank you to everyone who has favorited or has been following my story! To those of you who reviewed, I owe you a special thanks!**_

_**Moonlighteclips- I'm glad you enjoy it so much, keep letting me know how I'm doing!**_

_**Guest- whoever you are, thanks a lot!**_

_**Numellote- Your review really warmed my heart! I myself have been a long time reader on this site as well!**_

_**Blueberry-heaven- I'm glad you like Cora, and I hope you continue to do so as she grows into her own. I'm also happy you like the tension, I hope to build a lot of it before they get to finally come together. We can't just be jumping into bed with our lovely Elf-prince, now can we? ;-)**_

_**Any who, on with the next chapter and enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Chapter 4-Dreams and Meetings

Legolas' P.O.V

I don't know how long I stood there surprised at the sensation of shame and desire battling within me. 'How could you, Legolas?' I asked myself, 'Not only have you known her for less than a day but she is wed!' Yet for all of my inner turmoil over our indecent encounter I could not erase the feeling of her pressed against my chest, her small soft hands upon my abdomen that lit a fire in my loins and sent shivers down my spine. Ai, Elbereth! Her beautiful face, lit up by the deep pink blush of her cheeks that had shown her embarrassment had me biting back a groan, 'Calm yourself, ellon! You are no prepubescent elfling!'

Since my own reprimands did nothing to abate my state of arousal, I decided to distract myself by observing the room that would be my own for only the Valar knew how long. It was not overly large but enough to comfortably house a large bed with small bleached wooden tables to each side, a matching dresser and a cozy looking brown armchair by the window. On the bed, I found the clothes that Cora meant for me to wear. They looked to be about the right size for me, so I began to dress. Pulling the soft breeches up my long legs, I gave a nod at myself in the full length mirror appended on the door, satisfied with them. I finished dressing, only having a slight problem with the shirt before realizing it was meant to be donned over head. Yet on the bed remained one more garment, which was too small to appear useful so I left them there to be dealt with later.

With naught else to do, I decided that a bit of rest would do me well. I eased myself into that armchair, sighing is satisfaction at the feel of it. It truly was as comfortable as it looked. I let my body relax in the chair, yet it was not meant to be! I turned my head to peer out the window before jumping out of it as if I were set on fire! How could I not of sensed it before? THE SEA! I could feel my heart beat faster at the fear of hearing its call and forced myself to take deep calming breaths. Opening my mind to scrutinize my emotions, I was surprised to find that I felt…nothing. No strong pull, no longing. 'How is that possible? Every elf feels the call of the sea!'

I braved another view out the window and waited for the sense of desire to pull at my heart to no avail. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding. Now feeling safe from its calling, I allowed myself to marvel at its beauty. From my view, I could see the rocky cliffs hanging over the clear blue waters which gradually changed from almost transparent to a dark hue far out as the horizon. My elf eyes were able to make out the small form of a school of fish frolicking in the sea grass and coral below. Further out I could see much larger forms, similar to those I had only ever seen in the old tomes of the house of Elrond. I believe they are called dolphins. Various ships and boats were floating along with the soft rolling current. Even further out, there was the view of the setting sun against the blue of the sea. It was breathtaking. As I once again relaxed into the chair and continued the gaze out towards the horizon, my thoughts turned to home, my father. How distraught he would be once he learned of my disappearance. I desperately wished I could reach out to him and let him know I was safe and would find a way to return home. I couldn't help but feel guilt at the memory of how he almost begged me to remain in the palace.

"Adar…goheno nin," I whispered into the solitude of my room, hoping that somehow my words would reach him.

* * *

Gandalf's P.O.V

"Mae l'ovannen, Mithrandir!" greeted the captain as I rode up to the gates of the realm of the Elven King, "My king awaits you in the great hall."

"Mae g'ovannen, Captain Brannon," I returned his greeting as I dismounted from my horse.

The ride from Imladris had been hard on my old body. I may be a wizard, but I was not a young mage anymore. I was glad to have finally arrived at my destination; alas this was not to be a merry meeting. I handed of the bridle of my horse to the stable hand before following the captains lead through the immense gates of Thranduil's halls. My footsteps rang across the stone floor of the cavern from which the Elven king had created his realm. The walls were lit by unseen lanterns and sky lights which gave off an orange glow. There were many paths this way and that all leading to different parts of the city. The captain led me up the main one, though I had no need of his assistance. This was not my first visit to the halls of Mirkwood. A while after following the winding path, we came upon a round dais, risen up high. Upon said dais was a throne carved from a great tree and seated there was the great Elven king. Thranduil, son of Oropher, father to Legolas, the crowned prince of Mirkwood for whom my trip had been made in great haste.

I climbed up the steps, using my staff as an aid. My back ached terribly from the long journey, though I knew I would find no sympathy here. The king was bound to be in a horrible disposition. Word had reached all the realms of elves, men and free folk that the heir to the throne of Mirkwood had gone missing with an appeal to return him to his home should he be found. As soon as the news had reached Imladris, I readied myself to bring aid to the king, though he was not known to be open-minded. The elf upon the throne did not even consider my arrival as I stood before him, "Ai, Thranduil Aran! Le suilon!"

"Mae g'ovannen, Mithrandir, though it is with a heavy heart and clouded mind that I greet you."

The king rose slowly from his throne, as if it pained his to do so. His pallor was not that of a healthy and strong ellon, but the one of a grieving father. I feared what this loss would mean for the Woodland realm, the only thing standing between the growing darkness and the free lands was the Elven kingdom, "Hir vuin! I have come to you in this dark time to offer you my aid. The prince has not yet been found, but that does not mean we should despair so quickly."

"My son is lost to me, Mithrandir, I have sent out search parties day and night, emissaries to every corner of Arda. There is no trace of him, no sign….not even a body for me to mourn," the king tried hard to stay on his feet as he admitted his failed attempts to find his son.

Without hope he would surely begin to fade, and I, a protector of Arda and servant of the Valar, could not allow that, "Your majesty, you are right there has been no word of the prince, yet as you have just said you have found no body. That is still promise that Legolas lives. Do not despair so, give me some time and I will search every corner and crevice of this earth and those beyond to find him. I only ask that you hold to hope for a little longer. Permit not that your realm falls into decay. Fight harder than ever before to keep the shadows of Dol Goldur at bay! For when we find the prince, this realm will belong to him. Will you leave him to inherit a desolate land? Would you do that to your own son?"

A fury raged in the noble elf's blue eyes, like that of a scorching fire, "Do not presume to tell me how to rule my kingdom, Wizard. I am ruler here, and I will ensure its safety and prosper as I always have. Since you have offered your services to me, I would demand that you do what is necessary to find my heir. I want him back here, alive and well. You keep your promise, Mithrandir, and do not set foot into my halls until you have done so! Leave me!"

The king bellowed and raged, yet I was not frightened by his temper. This was good…a good omen. Anger meant he felt emotion that he would not fade into death. I would uphold my promise. My only hope was that the king's rage would fuel him for as long as I would need to find his son.

* * *

Cora's P.O.V

"_Zia Lisa! __Lasciami!" (Aunt Lisa! Let me go!)_ from the door way I watched my son giggle in delight as my friend tickled his sides.

"_Oh no bello! __Io non ti lascerò mai!" __(Oh no, handsome, I won't ever let you go!)_ she said hugging Alistair's little body to her as he squirmed to break free.

I chuckled at the sight which brought me to their attention. Alistair saw his way out and held out his little arms to me, "Mamma! Help me!"

I couldn't resist the pleading of my little boy and dramatically came to his aid, "I'll save you, my little prince. Have no fear!"

Stalking up to my friend I playfully pulled him out of her grasp and into my arms. I swung him high up above me watching him smile a toothy grin, My heart warmed at the sight and I could not resist the temptation to hug him to my chest. Lisa sat on the floor with a fake pout on her face as she joking threatened the prince, _"Solo per questa volta ti ha salvato la regina! Ma noi ci rivediamo, piccolo principe." (The queen saved you this time, little prince, but we will meet again!)_

She tickled his side one more time and we both laughed along with his little giggles. From outside the house came the sound of a horn honking in the driveway, announcing the return of Elisa's husband, Francesco, _"Allora, quella è mia chiamata a casa! Ci vediamo domani, miei cari." (Okay, that's my call home! See you tomorrow, my dears!)_

And with that farewell she was gone. I swayed back and forth, gently rocking my baby in my arms, taking comfort from his little face pressed up against my neck and his pleasant baby scent. His little hand played with the star pendant around my neck, a gift from my mother, which I had worn for longer than I could remember.

"Twinkle star," his sleepy voice alerted me to just how worn out he was from today's events.

With my baby in my arms, I moved over to the couch and lay down carefully not to jostle the almost sleeping child. I figured it had been a long day for the two of us and we could both use a cat nap. It was only five in the afternoon, too early to start dinner. I knew I had cases to work on but one look at Alistair lying on my chest, his thumb in his mouth and his lids half closed tore away any desire to work on the Mesopotamian study patiently waiting for me on my desk. I began to hum a lullaby as I softly ran my fingers through his silken baby curls. I watched at my son was lulled to sleep and soon after his chest began to rise and fall in slumber, I followed.

* * *

Legolas' P.O.V

Hands caressed down my bare chest, lightly like feathers. Warm lips kissed their way up my neck, a flicker of a wet tongue darted out here and there to taste my skin. I moaned and gripped tighter at the hips that straddled my own. The hot heat of her, wrapped around me as we moved as one, was driving me mad.

"Oh, dio," the elleth breathed in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

My hips thrust upwards to reach deeper into the caverns of her body as she licked, sucked and nipped at the sensitive tip of my ear. A jolt of pleasure rushed to my loins and I deftly rolled us over to take control of our coupling. My thrusts became more sporadic as I sought to make the female under me scream out my name.

"Ah…ah si…Si…SI, FRANCESCO! Prendimi!"

'Francesco?' My eyes shot open and I realized it had all been a dream.

"SI!...SI! Riempimi, France!"

Well, at least for me. I took a few controlling breaths to calm the quickened beating of my heart and remove myself from a state of arousal. 'By the Valar!' I thought as I heard the knocking of wood upon what assumed to be the common wall between the two homes. Even without my elven hearing I would have been able to hear them quite clearly.

Hoping the gain some auditory distance, I decided to visit the sitting room to see what Cora was up to. I checked first to make sure that I had no visual evidence of my dream before closing the door behind me. The house was well decorated, painted in pale greens, blues, and beiges, which brought tranquility to its inhabitants and made for comfortable living. On the upper level, I counted five doors, including my own. Two I knew to lead to Cora's study and the bathroom. The remaining two would be the other bed chambers. The door to my left was ajar and my curiosity got the better of me. This was clearly the child's domain, painted a sea blue and littered with toys and games. There were a few pieces of furniture including a dresser, a crib and a rocking chair in the far corner. On the walls there were depicted various sea creatures and schools of fish. I smiled at the sheer innocence of it all before moving on down the stairs. Coming into the living room, I found everything to be very quiet aside from the soft chatter of the little boy on the floor, surrounded by strange looking toys. He was engaged in his play and almost took no notice of my entry. On the divan, laid his mother fast asleep. Her auburn curls framing her face only helped to enhance her beauty. She had one arm sprawled over her head while the other was wrapped around her belly. She looked so peaceful with her features relaxed in sleep. My fingers itched to reach out and trace her cheek to feel the softness of her skin.

"Funny Man!" the boy cried.

I was startled to see his smile fixed on me. His grin showed the few teeth that had already grown in. I put one long finger to my lips and shushed the child, inclining my head in the direction of his sleeping mother.

"Sssh!" he giggle softly as he copied by motions. I couldn't hide my own mirth at his playfulness, "Play!"

The infant held out a toy to me. Understanding his desire, I moved over and sat down cross-legged before him, "So be it, Alistair. I will play with you."

He regarded me for a moment before handing me the toy in his right hand. I found myself unsure of what he wanted me to do with it. He, himself, had a similar one in his hand which he rolled along the floor this way and that. When he noticed my hesitance, he pointed at the toy and said, "Car! Brrrmmm…Brrmm!"

The sound he emitted was similar to that of the metal carriage Cora had used to transport us to her home and now his game made sense. I began to mimic his motions which earned me a laugh. By the Valar, I had never heard a sweeter sound. I was quite sure I had a strange look on my face for Alistair continued to giggle, and no sooner had I found myself laughing along with him. The boy began introducing each kind of car to me. I soon found out that each one had its own name and purpose. I had never had many encounters with elflings back in the Greenwood, for in the falling darkness of the wood, it was not very often that elven mates chose to conceive. Thus I found myself lacking in experience with how to act around the child. However he seemed to be content in introducing me to his own game, so I followed his lead.

"Car," he said pointing to a red machine on four wheels.

"Car," I repeated after him letting him teach me, a 2,000 year old elf, finding the change to be quite refreshing.

* * *

Cora's P.O.V

"Taxi!"

"Taxi"

My eyes fluttered as the sound of soft voices awakened me from my nap. I turned my head towards the sound and opened my eyes.

"Moto."

"Moto."

There was my baby with all his vehicles lined up in a row. Legolas sat before him watching and reciting the names of these new objects to the delight of my son, who clapped his hands at the man's repetition, "Fire fruck."

"Fire fruck"

The blonde's gaze shoot up to meet mine as I tried to suppress the a chuckle. My son was a quick learner but the letter 'T' was proving difficult to pronounce owing to his lack of teeth, "You mean 'fire truck', baby."

Alistair looked at me and bobbed his small head, "Si! Fire fruck!"

I gave up at the idea of correcting him for the moment and sat up before stretching my arms high above my head and letting out the cricks in my neck.

"Did you rest well, Cora?" his melodic voice reached my ears like a caress.

I rubbed my hands along my thighs to get the blood flowing. As I looked up at Legolas, a strange sensation of warmth, "Yes, quite well, and you?"

He looked down into his lap and I could swear I saw a tinge of a blush on his cheeks before clearing his throat, "Yes,… ah… quite well indeed."

His unease at my inquiry puzzled me before I remember exactly where his room was situated. Comprehension of what had most likely happened dawned on me, "Oh! They were at it again, weren't they?"

"I beg your pardon?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise at my not so lucky guess, which answered my question immediately.

"Francesco and Elisa? You heard them, I suppose. I'll have to ask them to keep it down. They're not used to me having guests, I'm sorry."

He relaxed and flashed me a small smile, "That won't be necessary, Cora. An act of love should never be hindered, for there is nothing more beautiful than the connection between mates. I…in my homeland, we are accustomed to hearing such things."

I didn't know my eyebrows could go any higher , but they did. I myself was not innocent, I had been a man's wife and was no virgin before that either. I shook my head trying to prevent the memories of passionate interludes from emerging and with a smirk replied, "Ha, you must have some thin walls… never the less I will ask them to keep it down. I won't have your rest disturbed in my home."

"Your home? Is the other half of this edifice not theirs?" He asked, I was glad to steer the conversation away from the topic of sex.

"No, they're renting. This building belonged to my husband's parents. They left it to us as a wedding gift," I explained.

"BASTA, (Enough!) Mamma!" a shrill shriek escaped from my little one. Apparently he wasn't ready to share his new friend.

I noticed that Legolas winced at the sound of my son's scream, "Ok, Al. No need to scream, you can have your friend back. I think it's about time I started dinner. What would you like, baby?"

"Pizza!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course. It was the only thing he ever wanted. At this rate the boy would turn into a pizza. I, however, wasn't prepared to take on a temper tantrum in front of our guest so I nodded, " Legolas, what about you? Is pizza okay?"

There was that confused look of his face again. I quickly realized he had no idea what it was, so after a brief description he responded with an "I will try it" and I went to work. Not soon after we sat down to a quiet dinner. Well, as quiet as it could get with a jabbering toddler at the table. He obviously was quite taken with the new presence in our home, and while I was happy they were getting along, I only hoped my baby wouldn't get too attached. I didn't know how long our guest would be around. Looking over a Legolas, I found him smiling at Alistair. I wondered if he had a wife and children waiting for him to return. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to know, "So Legolas, do you have any family back home?"

His gaze met mine as he daintily dabbed at the corner of his perfect bow-like lips with his napkin before replying, "Aye, my father."

"And your mother?" I blurted out without thinking and after seeing the fleeting shadow of sadness darken his face I wish I hadn't asked.

"No, my _nana_ passed on long ago. I was but a el-… youth when she died," He responded quietly.

I tried for yet another, hoping it would being back his smile, "I'm sorry to hear that. Surely, a handsome guy like you has a lady back home? Do you have a wife and children?"

His lips curled up into a smile as he chuckled, "No, lady. I am unwed and still a bachelor."

" I find that hard to believe, not even a girlfriend? I'm sure there were takers."

I internally danced at my successful attempted at humoring him, "Yes, there were. Yet, I was never interested in any of them. You see, my people believe in soul-mates. As it turns out, I have not yet found mine."

I was taken by surprise at his confession. A warmth spread through my heart at the romantic notion, "That's beautiful."

Our gazes lock on each other again, green on blue. I could feel the tension between us as we both searched for something to fill the silence. Thankfully, that's when Alistair chose to express his fatigue with a loud yawn, breaking our connection. I jumped from my seat to collect my son from his high chair, "Okay, baby. Somebody's ready for bed."

He shook his head in protest before burying his curls into the crook of my neck, "No, Mamma."

"Oh, come on. I'll even make you some milk."

His half closed eyes popped open for a second at the mention of his nightly bottle, "Va be'" (Okay.)

I pressed a kiss to his head as I moved around the kitchen to prepare my son's drink. Legolas' soft voice barely broke the silence, "May I help you with something, Cora?"

"No, thank you," I whispered trying not to disturb Al, "Just relax. I'll be down in a minute to clear up in here."

With that I brought my baby upstairs and settled him into his crib with his bottle. He was so beautiful, my little boy, one hand holding his bottle, the other rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me and I smiled remembering the first time I laid him down in this very bed. Planting another soft kiss to his forehead as he drifted off, I whispered, "Sweet dreams, my little prince."

* * *

Legolas' P.O.V

A strange emotion washed through me as Cora's emerald eyes met mine. The confession of Elven _fëa_-mates left me with longing as I thought on Cora's questioning. Yes, I had been approached by many ellith (female elves) since reaching my maturity, alas, none of them were the one. I was too young to understand the bond between my parents before but I had witnessed the relationships of my mellyn (friends) and my fellow warriors. Sadly, I had yet to discover the same yearning for someone. But in Cora's eyes there was something that pulled at my insides. I was fully aware of my physical attraction to her and understandably so, she is a beautiful woman, any male would gladly take her to bed. Just because we elves believed in soul-mates did not mean we were all celibate until wed. I was no virgin and was very familiar with the pull of arousal, but somehow this was different.

The loud yawn that escaped from my new little friend tore her jewel-like eyes from mine, and for a moment, I felt…envy at the loss of her attention. I watched as she balanced the sleepy child on her hip while preparing his promised drink. She moved so gracefully and with such precision that I assumed this to be a nightly ritual.

"May I help you with something, Cora?" the woman had offered me shelter, clothing ,and food. The least I could do was offer her my aid.

After denying my help, I watched her head towards the stairs to put her boy to bed. I smiled and wave at the little boy who raised his hand in farewell to me, and whisper, _"Oltho vae, mellon nin." (Sweet dreams, my friend)_

Now that I was alone in the kitchen I was quite sure of what to do, so I ventured out into the back garden and observed the various plants and flowers. I wondered how they would take to Elvish magic. Ai, Eru, the cool night air was truly refreshing. I sat down in a wooden chair and took in the sounds and scents of the night. Not long after, I had begun to relax, I heard Cora return to the kitchen and the clinking of tableware as she cleaned up after our evening meal. I turned to find her in front of the window, she glanced up at me and smiled before returning to her task.

I took a deep breath and marveled in the salty scent of the sea. 'How close it must be!' The scent mingled with those of the exotic trees and plants of the garden. The thought brought on a distant memory of my _naneth_, who so loved to roam her gardens, tending to each plant, flower and tree as if they were her own elflings. I smiled, 'Oh_, nana_, how you would love this.'

"Legolas," Her voice called from the glass door, "Aren't you cold? It is November, you know."

How could I tell her that elves do not feel the cold? I wondered… the people of Esgaroth were always wrapped in furs, so my homeland must be situated in a cold place, "No Cora, I am alright. My homeland is far to the north and by far much colder than this! In fact, had you not told me the month, I would have thought it to be a warm spring evening!"

There was that eyebrow again raised in question, making me chuckle, "Okay, if you say so," she herself was wrapped in a long woolen tunic with buttons up the front, "Well, I've made some coffee. If you would like some, just pop inside. I've left a cup for you on the counter."

And with that she slid the door shut, and sat down at the table. I heard the rustling of paper and the scratching of a quill on parchment. I had no idea what this coffee may be but in this new world there were many new things to try. I headed back into the house, quietly sliding the glass door shut behind me. Cora was reading a stack of papers in front of her with vigor, a pair of spectacles rested low on her nose. Paintings were spread out on the table, so she could observe, read and take notes on another parchment to her right. She looked so intrigued in what she was doing, I dared not disturb her.

On the counter, I found the mug she had left for me before a strange mechanical pot which contained a black liquid. I scent was strong and smooth, so I decided to try it. After filing my mug, I took a sip and cringed at the bitter flavor. It's taste was quite the opposite of its inviting aroma. I heard a quiet laugh from the table and frowned at the half smiled directed at me, "Don't like it black do you? Why not try some milk and sugar?"

She got up and made the quick adjustment to my drink and I had to admit it was much better now. We both sat down at the table, her with her papers and I with my beverage. The silence was comfortable, yet I was curious as to what she was doing so I asked. She answered without looking up as she picked up a painting to observe it closer, "I'm working on a study of an ancient Mesopotamian trib. We have recently discovered some caves with these marking s inside, which may give insight on a gap in our timeline."

My expression must have given away my confusion as she clarified, "I'm an anthropologist. I and my fellows at the university study humankind, past and present. My team is focusing on putting together a timeline from the dawn of man to the present."

" That is fascinating. How long have you been involved in this endeavor?" I have never heard of female scholars before, Erestor of Imladris would be most interested in this woman.

"Since I finished my first degree at the university. I'm now studying for my doctorate in History and Anthropology, part of my program is working for the university."

"Pardon me if I am blunt, but does your husband support this decision? You seem so passionate about it. It would be a shame to not be supported."

She smiled sadly, fiddling with the gold band around her finger as she answered, "Yes, he did. He used to tell his friends his wife was a professor. I always berated him for jinxing my chances."

"He did? You mean he no longer supports you?"

"I'm sure he would, if he were around to do so," she paused for a moment taking a deep breath, "my husband died two years ago. He was on a mission and he never came home."

Her confession hit me in the gut like a blow from an enemy. I now understood the lingering sadness in her eyes that was ever present, " My apologizes for prying, Cora. It was not my place to ask. I hope I have not caused you pain."

" No Legolas, it's okay. It's just hard, remembering him and what he's missing out on. Alistair looks so much like him, some days it's so difficult to be around him without being reminded of his father."

" I truly am sorry," I was lost on what to say, and embarrassed at my blunder.

"It's fine, really. Don't beat yourself up over it," she reached over a brushed her hand over mine with a smile to reassure me, " Well, I don't think I'm getting any work done tonight. Why don't we sit and chat for a while in the living room. If we're going to live together, we should get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

"I agree."

So we moved into the sitting room and sat down on the comfortable leather divan. I watched as she curled her legs up under her, clutching her mug between her palms, " I m quite curious to know, Cora, where you are from?"

"Is it that obvious that I'm not from here? Damn, I couldn't even fool the foreigner," she laughed as she pondered something before continuing, " Well, I came from a country called the United States of America. It's on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. Here I'll show you."

She reached over to pull the low table in front of the divan closer. Upon it, under the glass top layer was a map similar to the one from the book Cora had shown me earlier. She pointed to the boot to remind me of where we were, "Here's Italy. And right here, is Livorno, the city we are in."

"And all the way over there is the USA," she said as she dragged her finger across the wide expanse of ocean to a rather large continent. Her finger stopped at a point on the north east coast line and she caressed the spot, "Here's New York, the city I was born in, which is one of the most famous cities all over the world."

" You seem quite attached to your homeland. Why did you leave?"

"My mother was born in Italy, all of her family still lives here. I came here every summer when I was a kid. When I was sixteen, I met Marco and we became best friends. After I finished high school, I decided to study at the university here in Pisa. Marco and I got together soon after and when I was twenty years old we got married. Marco was in the military and I was studying so we settled down here. But enough about me tell me something about you? What's your home like?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to visualize the deep caverns of my father's kingdom, the vast woodlands around it, the sound of the rushing waters of forest river, "My home, is very different from here. We do not have these cars and roads as you do. My city, as one would call it, is carved from a cave. There are winding paths that lead to various places of the realm and it's walls are bathed in torchlight. If one feels the oppressing sensation of being closed in, you need only look up to the a great opening in the ceiling. From there you can see all the stars and constellations, which grace us with their light each night. Outside of the city is surrounded by a vast woodland, whose trees were once the splendor of our world. We used to live out there, in the trees. In homes that we called talons, where we were ever one with the wood. Unfortunately, my people and I live in dark times, and the woods have become overgrown and sick. We have taken shelter in the caves to protect us from the growing darkness. If I had not become part of the border guard, it would have passed many a year since I last slept under the stars."

She seemed shocked at my description of the Greenwood and I could see the wheels turning in her mind, "That sounds… fantastic. Tell me more."

I proceeded to tell her about the great forest river on which we traded with the people of Esgaroth, the splendor of the trees, and the great halls of my father's kingdom, being sure to leave him out. I did not want to find out her reaction to me being a prince, at least not yet. She was very curious and asked questions and I answered to the best of my abilities. She openly expressed how fascinating this all was to her and I could see the scholar in her making herself known. We passed the time, learning as much as we could about each other without crossing personal boundaries. At some point, she looked up to the mantel piece above the fireplace and let out a soft gasp, " Is that the time?"

I looked over as well to find it was nearing on wee hours of the morning, "It is getting quite last, is it not?"

She nodded in agreement and said, "I do have to go to school tomorrow, so I'll head up to bed. Are you going in that direction as well?"

I told her I was and we went in the kitchen to drop our mugs in the wash basin before going up the stairs. The silence was comfortable as we walked side by side, close enough to brush up against each other. We stopped in the hallway, facing each other. Cora turned her gaze up to mine and once again I felt that warm tingle in my chest as she put her hand on my arm, "Legolas. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I should out until sometime in the early afternoon, but Lisa will here in the morning watching Alistair."

" I shall, my lady," I said smiling at her concern, " Good night, Cora."

Her small hand slid down the length of my arm as her fingers brushed my hand, I shivered, "Good night, Legolas."


End file.
